universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
John
Entrance Teleport John Teleports in a Mega Man fashion way. Special Attacks Super Lawl B - X-Buster Holding B, will make John charging up his buster, before he shoots a blast to his opponent. The longer you hold the button, the stronger and bigger it gets, the player can move and jump while charging. Also, if you do aerial shots, you can only fire either the plasma bullet, or the fully charged shot. There are four stages of charge depending on how long the button is held down for: If you charging up to long, his buster gets overheated and you have to wait for 10 seconds to use it again. Side B - Dragon Kick John peformes a jumping straight forward kick, while his leg emerges in flames. If you press B, right after Dragon Kick, he peforms a short range electric uppercut. The flame kick covers some horizontal distance, and deals 13% fire damage. While the uppercut deals 4%. Up B - Jetpack John gets a jetpack that Gwonam gave him. You can control the jetpack in 8 directions with the control stick. The move lasts for 5 seconds and he will ran out of fuel. You must wait 3 seconds for the fuel being refilled. Down B - Reverser Kick John leaps and does a reverse flipkick, a flash in its wake, after that he does a backflip. The flipkick deals 12% damage. The backflip itself has Super Armor. Final Smash - Final Nerd John rushes to his opponent, if it connects, he will start doing a combination of punches and kicks, finishing off with a Dash Punch at light speed. Lawl Nova Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Raise his fist yelling "Oohya!" Sd: Cracks his fists, saying "Let's get some" Dn: Laughs Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Points his finger and laughs at the loser 2. Peforms two jumping kicks, then a punch. 3. Enters his martial arts stance, then slowly breathes Lose/Clap: Claps to the winner Character Description John is a character created by collaterale1. He is a american-italian who was the 1st hero to use his powers without an identify, except he can't fly. Sometimes he made mistakes with his friends and making troubles, but he saved the world for like 10 times from evil. He also creates Robo, his friend, sidekick, and partner who always helps him for new adventures. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Flash Punch Combo: John performs a Left, Left, Right punch combo. *Dash Attack- Slide Attack. Deals 7% damage Tilt Attacks *Side Tilt- Cyborg Knee: John leaps and peforms a knee attack that knocksback the opponent. Deals 10% Damage. *Up Tilt- Uppercut. Deals 9% damage. *Down Tilt- Sweep Kick. Deals 12% Damage. Smashes *Side- Bike Road: John uses his bike to crash the opponents. 14% uncharged, 17% Fully Charged. *Up- Shoryuken. 12% Uncharged, 18% Fully Charged. *Down- Seismic Hammer. 11% Uncharged, 16% Fully Charged. Aerials *Netural: Kiai: John thrusts his hands out from either side, emitting a force that deals severe damage. 9%. *Forward: John does a dropkick. Deals 8% damage. *Backward: John spins back and kicks backwards at his opponent. One of the slowest attacks with a slow lag. Deals 12% *Up: Air Circling Slash: John spirals upwards with the Lightsaber. Deals 3% per damage up to 11%. *Down: Special Dive: John does a dive kick. Average vertical knockback. Deals 7% damage. Grabs, Throws *Grab: Point at *Pummel: John holds by the arm and pummels the opponent. 2% *Forward: John throws and shot him/her with his gun. 5% for the throw and 8% for the gun. *Backward: John does two German Suplexs, then peforms a Back Brake and throws his opponent backwards. 9% *Up: John multply punches the opponent, then throws upwards. 1,20% per punch up to 4%, 8% for the throw. *Down: John yells "Dino Drop!", and a miniature dino falls down and crushes the opponent. 14% Others *Ledge attack: Power Dragon Punch: Gets up and does a slow powerful Fist, it has very high knockback. 10% *100% ledge attack: Quick Dragon Punch: Gets up and does a quick powerful Fist, it has normal knockback. 15% *Floor Attack (Back): Rapid Kicks: John rolls backwards, jumps, and rapidly kicks upward. 2% per hit. *Floor Attack (Front): Flash Kick: John peforms a backflip at his opponent. 13% *Floor Attack (Trip): Circle Kick: John does a sweep kick in a circle. One of the most fastest moves. 7% Icon Youtube Icon Victory Theme In Super Lawl: '''Victory theme as X - Mega Man X6 '''In Lawl Nova: '''Moai Doo-wop/Love Lizards title screen - Rhythm Heaven Kirby Hat John's hair and glasses Exclusive stickers These stickers can be used by only John or a select few including John: *Robo: Body Attack +14 *Johnstein: Electric Attack +18 *Rosie: Energy,Arm Attack +8 *Go!Animate John: Indirect Attack +10 *Xtranormal Robo: Direct Attack +11 *Classic John: Leg Attack +13 *Ugo the Italian Guy: Throwing Attack +15 *Kay the Bodyguard: Arm,Leg Attack +22 Trophies Description John's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. '''John An american-italian, martial artist, and clever man who's the long time hero. He can defeat evil with his friends to save the world and the man who has powers, but without hiding his identify, he's also known to be the Pokémon Champion in all the regions. * * John (Smash) His neutral special, the X-Buster is a pellete shot that is fired from his buster, it seems normal, but when charging up, he will fire a devastating shot with powerful strengh. He can also shoot while jumping!" Final Nerd TBA John_Trophy.png|Classic John_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode #Goku #Bloom and Stella (Partners with Robo) #Break the Targets! #Monkey D. Luffy #Giant Ken Masters (Partners with Larry and Ryu) #Piccolo (Rival 1) #Board the Platforms #Kick Buttowski #Race to the Finish! #Multi-Man Super #Bizzaro John (Rival 2) #Metal John (and Metal Robo in harder intensity) #Master Hand (and Crazy Hand in Normal intensity, and Master Core in Harder intensity) Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Snake Codec *Snake: Colonel, who is this guy with the glasses? *Colonel: That's John, he's a Italian-American human who has super powers to against evil. *Snake: Does he has the ability to fly? *Colonel: I'm afraid he can't. Oh, did i mention that his hair is a little bit weird? *Snake: Yeah, it looks weirder then that guy with long hair that looks like Elvis. *Colonel: He's a skilled martial artist, so be careful for that. *Snake: Got it. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes John newest Design.png|Blue: Default John Green.png|Green John Red.png|Red John Brown.png|Brown: Doctor Who (10th incarnation) John Yellow.png|Yellow John Go!Animate.png|Cyan: Go!Animate John Robo.png|Orange: Robo John Bizzaro.png|Light Blue: Bizarro John Gallery Wordsofalegend.png|The touching words of a philosophical legend. Relic His glasses Trivia * Insert one Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Lawl Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Italian-American Category:OC Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:The John Show Category:Human Category:Formally Characters/Stages Category:Lojo Favorite Category:A Joke in one Lawl and Normal in an Other Category:DLC Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:Lawl Nova Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:People called John Category:Lawler-RPG